thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dominion Attack Ship
Name: Jem'Hadar fighter Craft: Dominion / Jem'Hadar fighter Type: attack fighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 68.32 x 70.02 x 18.32 meters Ship Mass: 2,450 metric tons Starship Size: 3 Skill: space transports Autopilot: 3D+1 Crew: 4; Skeleton: 1/+10 Passengers: 12 Cargo Capacity: 5,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 week Warp Drive: 5 / 8 / 9.6 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+1 Space: 9.2 Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 1D+2 [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 35 / 1D+1 *Scan: 90 / 2D *Search: 130 / 2D+2 *Focus: 5 / 3D+1 Weapons *'3 Type IX Polaron Beam Arrays' : Fire Arc: 405 degrees ventral, 405 degrees dorsal, 360 degrees aft Location: forward dorsal, forward ventral, aft Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 3 Damage: 10D *'Class Delta Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: forward Location: forward ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 1D+1 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 Miscellaneous: *Decks: 3 *Escape Pods: 10 :*Capacity per Pod: 8 *Year Commissioned: Mid-24th Century (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 2 :*Range: 3 light years :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 2 :*Range: 25,000 km :*Capacity: 8 persons *Cargo: 1 :*Range: 3 light years :*Capacity: 400 kg Complement *Probes: 20 Description: Jem'Hadar fighters (also referred to as attack ships or attack fighters) were a small class of starship in use by the Dominion in the 2370s decade. They were the backbone of the Dominion fleet and fulfilled a variety of roles from scouting or patrol duties, to leading assault forces. Overview Despite being small, these attack ships ere fast and maneuverable as well as were able to inflict damage on enemies larger than what could be expected from vessels of this size. These ships were small, agile attack ships typically employed in groups of three, or occasionally as part of larger fleets. (ST reference: Starship Spotter) Jem'Hadar Attack Ships were small vessels that operated in a similar manner as Escorts or Destroyers. They were capable of operations in a planetary atmosphere and were able to land and take off from a planet's surface but were not designed to perform battle maneuvers while in a planet's atmosphere. (DS9 episodes: "The Jem'Hadar", "Hippocratic Oath", "The Ship", "Penumbra") Tactical systems The primary weapons of the fighters were powerful phased polaron beam which were produced from emitters located on the nose of the vessels. During the initial engagements between the Dominion and the Federation in the 2370s, the fighters weapons were easily able to penetrate the shields of Federation starships. (DS9 episodes: "The Jem'Hadar", "Call to Arms") Other systems As well as possessing advanced transporter technology that allowed transport through the shields of Federation starships, an advanced deflector also allowed the ships to be immune to the effects of a tractor beam. (DS9 episode: "The Jem'Hadar") History These starships were so common that they became the staple of the Dominion fleets. They were designed with the single minded goal of military conquest and defeating any threat. Their role as the enforcer of Dominion policy had seen them being deployed against a number of species native to the Gamma Quadrant. Thus, they were responsible for bringing such races under the rule of the Founders. (Decipher RPG module: Starships) Jem'Hadar fighters were the first Dominion vessels encountered by the Federation when a trio of the vessels attacked and destroyed the USS Odyssey shortly after first contact in the year 2370. (DS9 episode: "The Jem'Hadar") Over the next few years fighters engaged with Alpha Quadrant forces on numerous occasions and fought along side larger Dominion vessels throughout the Dominion War. (DS9 episode: "What You Leave Behind", et al.) Following the war Dominion forces returned back through the Bajoran wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant. After the Dominion War, inconclusive evidence suggested that a number of rogue Jem'Hadar attack ships operated in the Badlands region. However, the true nature of their presence was unknown as it was undetermined whether their crews operated to continue the conflict or had simply embarked on a campaign of piracy. Some had suggested that Ferengi arms merchants had assembled a working such starship from salvaged parts but this remained unproven. (Decipher RPG module: Starships) Just months later in April of 2376 a trio of rogue fighters returned to the Alpha Quadrant to attack Deep Space 9. They destroyed the USS Aldebaran before being destroyed themselves. (DS9 novel: Avatar, Book One) By 2409, a number of these vessels had been discovered adrift and abandoned in the Alpha Quadrant. These attack ships were found by Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force who acquired the derelicts for study. Such fighters were always found in prime condition as well as undamaged but registered an unusually high level of neutrino signatures and with their systems offline. The Dominion was contacted from Qo'noS and Deep Space 9 to determine whether they held any interest in retrieving these ships, but no response was received. Source: *Memory Alpha: Jem'Hadar fighter *Memory Beta: Jem'Hadar fighter *Ship Recognition Manual (Spacedock) (pages 160-161) *thedemonapostle